Surrender
by IdaMarielle
Summary: Harshened by his travels and the cruelty bestowed upon him, Hiccup has turned uncompromising and devilish. Dark!Hiccup AU. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" she exhaled, her vision consumed by an eerie darkness.

She heard a sinister laugh echo through the caves but her captor remained hidden in the shadows. There was a danger lurking nearby, she could feel her heart racing as she tried to stay alert.

"Who are you?" she proceeded. "Why did you bring me here?"

She didn't receive any response but could hear his footsteps growing closer.

"Answer me!" Panic was starting to rise upon seeing his silhouette after he lit up a fire. Her hands gripped onto the stone-cold wall behind her.

Suddenly, he was right in front of her, albeit masked and unrecognizable.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned, attempting to get past him but as she set out to make her escape, he pushed her against the wall again, taking her breath away.

She could make out angry green eyes glaring at her. A sense of familiarity rose within her.

"Who are you?" she breathed against him, voice laced with uncertainty.

He chuckled, before running a hand down her trembling arm. Astrid could feel her heart drumming in her ears as she spoke her next words.

"You wouldn't hurt me," she said in a small voice. "You can't."

"Oh, can't I?"

Astrid gasped upon hearing his nasal voice. He sounded younger than expected.

"Please," she begged. "Take me back home."

"No."

Astrid felt her hopes falter again. "Why? What good am I to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could find some use for you."

Dread washed over her as she feared for her fate. Surely there was a way escape this hellhole? She squinted toward the light cascading down the floor but as she moved again, an arm sprung out to pull her back.

"Let me go!" she growled, gritting her teeth.

"No."

There was a sudden roar filling up the room. She couldn't see the dragon, the darkness camouflaged him, but his presence was startlingly clear.

"Are you going to feed me to your dragon?" she mumbled under her breath.

The man before her merely shook his head before grasping her arm and pulling her along. She tried to get out of his hold but knowing that death was lurking right behind her, her efforts were fidgety and clumsy.

-x-

 _Astrid Hofferson sat in her bed chambers waiting for her husband to arrive for their first night together in the wake of their wedding. Albeit his obvious fondness for her, it had not been a love match. Astrid had caved in at last after years of refusing every offer thrown her way. He seemed decent, and wealthy enough to provide for her and her family. Still, she was weary of her whereabouts, feeling a twinge of discomfort blooming in her chest._

 _She suddenly heard a crash against the roof of the house, the timber shaking harshly. Astrid grabbed her axe to confront the danger. But in a swift move, her world suddenly blackened out and she felt herself go limp in a pair of arms._

-x-

"Sit," the masked man ordered her as he pushed her onto a soft mattress.

Astrid shook her head, but sank down nevertheless. "Take me back," she repeated.

"I already told you, that is not happening." He stood before her, tall and intimidating. She had to look away to calm her anxiety.

After a short notice of hesitance, he began to unbuckle his armor.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"It is your wedding night, after all?"

Before Astrid could retort a response, he grasped the back of his helmet and let it fall onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid swallowed back a gasp, her eyes widening as she took in the man standing before her. Underneath the scars running down to his neck and the patches of damaged skin, she recognized a familiar soft nose and forest green orbs.

"Your f-face," she whispered to herself. His eyes were filled with fury but he remained silent, glaring at her from a short distance.

Astrid tried to calm her breathing. "It can't be. No..." She shook her head in disbelief, "H-Hiccup?"

Suddenly, he smirked at her through the rage radiating off of him. He took a step closer and she felt her heart jump.

"Not what you expected?"

Astrid looked away. "Definitely.. not." He laughed at her response, though it did little to ease her anxiety.

For the first time, Astrid really took in her surroundings. It wasn't just a dark hideout. It was decorated as if someone lived here. He had brought her to his home, _but why?_

She closed her eyes momentarily to let the shock pass. _How was he even still alive?_

"What happened to you?" she mustered out at last.

Hiccup snorted, moving closer as he spoke. "Nothing I didn't deserve," his voice was soft despite his harsh appearance. "Or wouldn't do again," he added in a barely audible tone.

"The better question is, what will happen to _you_."

She shrunk under his gaze, frowning at how unrecognizable he was to the boy she once knew. There was merely a faint shadow of any familiarity left.

"If you wanted to hurt me.. you would have done so already," she tried to reason, folding her arms over herself in a protective manner.

He chuckled at her, shaking his head.

"How cute. Are you trying to convince me or yourself, _Astrid_?"

Hearing him speak her name out loud made her pause. It sounded so strange on his lips, almost as if a cursed word.

"What do you want from me?" she sighed. He didn't answer her right away, starting to unbuckle the rest of his belts.

Astrid looked away, considering yet another escape as he kept himself occupied.

"Curious isn't it?" his voice snapped her out of her reveries.

"What is?" She paid him little mind even with his full attention focused on her. She was set to leap by him at any given moment.

"Your husband," her head suddenly shot up, eyes regarding him in horror.

"Family.. friends," his smile grew wicked, raising panic within her.

"How they all just... _disappeared._ "

-x-

 _Astrid had woken up swept in cool darkness. Her back ached but she couldn't bring herself to move. Overwhelmed by fatigueness and an eerie sensation roaming through her body, she let sleep overtake her. When she woke up the next time, her vision was dazed and she found herself laying on something soft. Welcoming the warmth that soothed her limp body, she quickly dozed off again._

 _The shiny blade pressed against her neck went unbeknownst to her. As did the rough fingertips resting over her pulse._

-x-

Astrid abruptly stood up, scanning the room for a makeshift weapon. But before she could spring into action, she was pushed down by force on the bed again, her arms pinned above her head. Resistance proved useless. She quickly realized she was completely and utterly helpless.

"Always so quick to act," he taunted. "There is no way out of here. I can promise you that."

She felt her eyes moisten as she thought of his earlier remarks. She made another attempt to get out of his firm grip.

"What did you do?" she growled, squirming underneath him. "What did you do to them?!" her voice cracked. Tears pooled down her face, soaking the flaxen tendrils.

He leaned closer.

"Only what needed to be done," he informed her calmly, lips lightly brushing over hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing!_ _As you can see, the rating has been changed. I decided to try writing some 'explicit' scenes in future chapters._

* * *

A beat passed. The wind hustling outside the cave walls.

Astrid could feel his teeth graze against her neck. Followed by tongue leisurely trailing over the angry bite marks. She made no attempts to move in fear of being stabbed by the knife pressed at her side. He had her overpowered and bent to his will. Even if she somehow snatched the offensive object out of his hold, he was now the physically stronger one. Her own strength had taken a slight toll with the years.

She could feel his light butterfly touches trailing up her waist, and her vision blurred with unshed tears as his earlier words still clung to her mind.

 _Only what needed to be done._

He lifted his head up to look at her, a sinister smile formed on his face, making the scars stand out clearer.

The knife was suddenly pressed to her throat. "I used to dream about this moment," he mused in a low, playful voice. "The unattainable, mighty Astrid Hofferson at my mercy." The blade sliced a superficial red line against her skin, generating a burning sensation. He then traced a firm finger against the wound, making her whimper in pain.

"Stop," she cried, to which he only repeated the action.

What more could she say to change her pending fate? Did she even want it changed now that knew she might have nothing to return to? He was lying, she tried to convince herself. Hiccup wanted her to feel vulnerable and defeated. He knew her weak spots.

His blade suddenly cut through the top her dress, exposing her neckline further. Panic rose within her. She needed to think fast.

"I'm sorry," she let out in a weak, shaky voice, "I'm sorry for whatever you think I did. Whatever inconvenience I have caused you. _Your father_ , he-"

At the mention of his father, his face suddenly twisted. He slowly pulled away to glare into the wall behind her, the hold on the knife in his hand loosened subconsciously, causing it to slip onto the floor. Astrid took a deep breath of relief, heart still drumming in fear. She sneakily tried to move past him when he suddenly faced her again with a blank expression.

"You really know how to kill a mood," he sighed, shaking his head as if he was scolding her.

Astrid nearly screeched then, fear turning into anger. "Get off me!" she ordered, kicking him hard in the leg with all the force she possessed. He didn't budge, but instead laughed at her efforts.

Astrid looked at him in disbelief, hand covering her mouth as a feeling of nausea overtook her. "No," she muttered to herself. "No!"

"Are you done yet?" he asked in a bored tone, picking at his nails.

She didn't reply right away, fists curling against the blankets. "You are lying," she whispered, barely audible even to herself.

-x-

 _The young Jace Gunderson stepped out of the Great Hall for fresh air. The wedding festivities could still be heard inside. He took a swig from his sweetened mead when a dark shadow passed him. Jace didn't think much of it, instead glancing over at the house where his bride would be waiting for him._

 _It went unbeknownst to him exactly when the music and jovial laughter stopped. He burst back inside to find the hall empty and engulfed by darkness. He quickly lit up the nearest candle and gasped in horror at the unconscious bodies on the floor._

 _Suddenly, a masked man appeared in front of him._

 _"So you are the poor bastard, eh?"_

 _He didn't give Jace much of an opportunity to speak before he knocked him out with the hilt of his blade._

-x-

"I don't believe you," Astrid mumbled, rocking back and forth with her legs pushed up against her chest. "One man couldn't take out a whole village!"

Hiccup shrugged, pulling out a bottle of ale from underneath the bed.

"You are lying," she repeated in a growl. "You are just playing games with me."

"If you insist," he sneered, titling his head back to take a full swig. He then had the audacity to offer the ale to her.

Astrid shot him a disgusted look, shoving the bottle away from her face, before folding her arms across herself in a protective manner.

She needed to get out of here.

* * *

 _I don't know when the next update will be, I have some exams I have to focus on :(_

 _But you guys should definitely check out "Persephone" by sunflowerb! I have been reading it for the past week and it is probably the best HTTYD fanfic ever next to "Simple Gifts" by Ecountez, "Seize My Heart" by oh-you-pretty-things and "Wild Hearts" by CuriousityRedux._

 _Basically, Berk decides to sacrifice Astrid to the "Dragon Master" so he will stop attacking their village. The chemistry between Hiccup and Astrid in that story is AMAZING. And the smut.. I have no words. If you haven't read Persephone, go and read it now!_

 _And "(How To Train Your) Dungeons & Dragons" by nneurosis of course! I read that one last weekend. It is absolutely hilarious and so much fun to read it. You get stuff like Astrid giving her good buddy Hiccup advice on how to go down on his girls in public. I nearly died laughing. The story is gold mine. Probably one of the best modern AUs next to "Young God" by oh-you-pretty-things. Hiccup in "Young God" is definitely a God._


End file.
